Out of the Ordinary
by zeromancer
Summary: Stella Mahavi and Drea Dirge are first years at Hogwarts. They certainly are out of the ordinary. They're strange, they're mean, they're insane. They hate everyone. Everyone hates them. They hate each other, and their best friends...Hah. FLUFF!


~*~Out of the Ordinary~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own many of these characters. If you've seen them in the Harry Potter books, they belong to Miss JK Rowling, not me. If I owned them, I would be rich. I would be outside sipping expensive champagne, despite the whole "underage" thing. I wouldn't be sitting here typing fanfics.  
  
Author's Note: Before we begin.Please note.this is my first fanfic ever, so please please please give me constructive criticism. I don't care if you think it sucks, that's your opinion. Whoopy.but please have something to back it up.so I know how to improve. And this is not meant to be a Mary Sue, even if it seems like it at first. But yeah, you might think it is.oh well. -Laura  
  
Chapter One  
Making new Friends  
  
Drea Dirge and Stella Mahavi stood before the wall leading to Diagon Alley, right outside the Leaky Cauldron. "How do we get through?!" Drea whispered loudly to Stella, pounding on the wall. Quickly, she pulled back her hands and pressed them to her mouth with a pained look on her face. "Shit! Pain! Pain! Pain!" Drea jumped around cradling her arm, her long black hair flying all over, while Stella eyed the wall, her clear, misty blue eyes darting from brick to brick. "Maybe." Stella looked very deep in thought. Seemingly frozen, she stood there for several seconds. Thud! She kicked the wall sharply and jumped back.  
Howling with pain, Stella joined Drea in hopping around the room.  
"Smooth move, idiot!" Drea sneered from behind her injured hand, her icy sapphire eyes pierced into Stella's.  
"I don't see that you've made much more progress, shmuck!" Stella retorted fiercely, trying to balance on one leg, her other bruised one in her hands.  
"Shmuck?! Shmuck?!" Drea started laughing uncontrollably, "What the hell kind of insult is that? Shmuck!" She danced around, clearly showing off the ability to use both of her legs to Stella.  
Stella's face contorted in rage, and it turned a brilliant shade of magenta. She opened her mouth, and a slew of vulgarities shot out. Drea continued snickering, still quite amused at Stella hopping around on one foot. She giggled while Stella tried her best to insult Drea and keep balance at the same time. Both of them stopped quickly, though, at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. Slowly, nervously, they turned around to find a man standing in the doorway. Stella finally lost balance and fell, still watching the man, apparently amazed. He had the ambience of someone very important. His long, white blonde hair was tied elegantly in back. His cold grey eyes gazed over between Drea and Stella. "For the love of God, please do not say those things in front of my son!" he spat. Drea and Stella looked at each other confused. Just then, a small boy's head poked out from behind the man. He was very obviously the man's son. His blonde hair shimmered under the sunlight, and he had his father's same silver eyes. His fair skin almost matched the tone of his hair. He was indeed very pale. Both of the girls stared for a second, entranced by this young man. He showed not the same emotion though, his eyes were narrowed in disgust. "Now if you'll excuse me," The man started, snapping Stella and Drea back to reality. "I'd really like to get through," The girls nodded their heads at the man. His very presence was intimidating. Slowly, he started towards the wall. Pulling out his wand, he tapped the bricks, and the wall moved into an archway to let them through. Drea and Stella gaped at the wall, as the man and his son waltzed through, their chins held high. Drea helped Stella up, and they watched the men walk. "He looks like he's got a stick shoved up his ass when he walks!" Drea giggled. Stella joined in, biting her lip, trying not to laugh out loud. They both gasped when the boy turned around sharply. He strut over to the girls. "I heard that," he muttered, his voice dripping with venomous hatred. The girls smiled sweetly, and he turned on a heel, walking quickly to catch up with his dad. "I heard that," Stella mimicked. Both girls laughed loudly. The boy shot a look back at them, scowling. Once again, Stella and Drea smiled, but this time, he smiled back, just as sarcastically. Stella stuck out her tongue. "Real mature, Stelly" Drea rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet! And don't call me Stelly!" Stella laughed, surprisingly, and shook her head. Drea sighed and patted Stella's back. "We are the weirdest friends I've ever seen." "Weird isn't always bad." Stella said as they started their journey through Diagon Alley. "It is in his case," Drea pointed to the blonde boy, standing just up ahead. They both snickered and set off into Flourish and Blott's. 


End file.
